La famille vampirique
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: L'héritage d'Harry se réveille. Il n'est plus humain, mais vampire. Avec cette nouvelle condition, une famille secrète, y croira t-il ? Pourra t-il vivre heureux ?


La magie se déchaînait dans la petite pièce, enfermant le jeune homme dans une bulle verte émeraude afin que sa transformation se passe bien et que ses hurlements de douleur ne viennent pas déranger la quiétude du lieu.

Le phénomène se passait dans une coquette maison, il y avait une belle voiture devant cette maison, tout semblait normal dans un quartier un peu plus normal, si ce n'est cette étrange lueur qu'un œil avisé aurai remarqué à minuit pile et qui continua d'éclairer encore un petit moment.

Il y avait justement dans les environs un œil avisé, cette personne s'était chargé de l'Ordre du Phoenix qui surveillait la maison des Dursley et patientait à présent que la magie chargé de protéger le jeune homme disparaisse et qu'il puisse enfin entrer dans les lieux.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose que savait l'homme venu chercher Harry Potter, c'était que la magie de l'héritage était violente et voulait à tout prix protégé son porteur. Ainsi il patientait tranquillement en attendant que tout cela cesse, oh il savait combien le petit brun souffrait mais il n'y pouvait rien, lui-même lorsqu'il avait eu son héritage l'avait senti cette douleur immense.

Justement, le dos arqué sous le phénomène, Harry sentait tout son sang bouillir et c'était tout sauf quelque chose de plaisant, ses cris retentissaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il fut vaguement surpris dans sa douleur à ce que son oncle ne soit pas déjà là. Son corps était en sueur, il sentit ses yeux le brûler, son hurlement devint plus fort, que ce que cela faisait mal.

Il sentit ses dents changer de forme, à moins que ce ne soit une hallucination ? Enfin, il retomba mollement sur son matelas, épuisé par le reçu de son héritage, il ferma les yeux, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir, surtout pas avec un corps aussi courbaturé qui lui demandait grâce à chaque micro mouvement, il respira tranquillement lorsque soudain il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il trouva le courage de s'asseoir dans son lit, un homme se tenait dans l'obscurité et le regardait avec deux grands yeux rouges luisants, il pensa tout de suite à Voldemort mais comment l'homme aurait pu passer les protections de sang ?

Il sentit une douce odeur arriver à ses narines, que ce que c'était ? Il respira plus profondément, ne remarquant pas l'étrangeté de son geste, l'homme sentait bon, une odeur légèrement métallique qui lui donnait soif. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'esprit encore embrouillé par la douleur et l'homme entra dans la pièce, Harry put le détailler à loisir.

L'intrus était grand, bien plus grand que le jeune Potter, des cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules, bouclés, il avait un visage aristocratique pâle comme la porcelaine et deux grands yeux rouges plantés sur lui, l'homme le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'une créature blessée qui pourrait à tout moment s'enfuir. Harry était trop fatigué et sa soif s'était agrandi lorsque l'homme était entré, sa gorge ne lui faisait pas assez mal pour parler alors, Harry déclara.

« Qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Kyle Tepes. Je suis là pour t'aider Harry.

-Comment êtes vous entré ?

-Par la porte. _Harry le regarda un moment, avant de comprendre que l'homme se moquait de lui, il semblait jeune, pas plus de la trentaine._

-Il y a des protections ici, comment êtes vous entré ?

-J'étais … disons un ami de ta mère, je te dirais la vérité en tant voulu. Mais tu dois avoir soif non ?

-Un ami de ma mère ? _Rétorqua Harry, et puis comment cet homme pouvait il savoir qu'il avait soif ?_

-Ouais, il y a des sortilèges ici, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance mais je t'expliquerais tout en temps et en heure. Mais pour le moment. _Il s'approcha du lit, l'odeur l'assaillit à nouveau, il ne contrôla pas son mouvement et se rapprocha de l'homme en se penchant en avant, inspirant l'odeur à nouveau, que ce que ça sentait bon !_ Tu dois te demander ce que tu es n'est pas ?

-Que ce qui sent cette odeur ? C'est vous ? _Demanda Harry, occultant la dernière question du plus vieux._

-Harry, tu es un vampire. _Suite à cette phrase, le petit brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise et posa son regard perdu sur l'homme face à lui._

-C'est impossible … aucun de mes parents n'était vampire …

-Je t'expliquerais tout, c'est promis. _L'homme s'assit sur le lit, sans vraiment le vouloir Harry se rapprocha de lui, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'étranger._ Tu en as envie non ?

-J'ai soif … que ce qui m'arrive ? _Le petit brun aux lunettes sentait vaguement une démangeaison dans sa bouche, ses canines apparaissaient._

-Il faut que tu me mordes Harry. _Le brun releva la tête vers lui et s'écria._

-Je ne peux pas faire ça … ! _Il s'écarta et se colla au mur derrière lui._ Je ne suis pas un monstre !

-Harry …

-Non ! Je-Je … »

Les yeux du plus jeunes s'écarquillèrent de surprise en sentant l'homme s'approcher, la délicieuse odeur avec lui, Harry n'arriva plus à se contrôler, il sentait cet instinct en lui … il fallait qu'il plonge ses crocs dans cette gorge offerte ! Il regarda le cou de l'homme, c'était si tentant … ça sentait si bon ! Il fallait … il fallait …

Le brun cessa de réfléchir, cédant à ses instincts et avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il renversa l'homme sur le lit, soit l'homme s'était laissé faire, soit Harry y avait mit toute sa force. Les yeux du plus jeune étaient deux rubis dans la nuit, il plongea vers le cou de l'homme et renifla la délicieuse odeur, il sortit ensuite sa langue et lécha l'endroit où il allait mordre.

Kyle posa une main sur son dos, l'encourageant dans son geste et Harry planta ses crocs dans la peau opaline qui lui était offerte.

Il sentit le sang couler dans sa gorge et Harry eut un gémissement appréciateur, que ce que c'était bon ce sang dans sa gorge, ce sang qui semblait le guérir de sa douleur passée, qui semblait l'endormir progressivement, à moins que ce ne soit la douleur de l'héritage qui le plongea dans un tel état de fatigue.

L'homme qui avait offert son sang à Harry eut un sourire attendri en voyant le plus jeune rétracter ses crocs et s'endormir sur lui tant il était fatigué, Kyle lécha le sang qui coulait sur le menton du plus jeune puis il se leva avec le nouveau né vampirique dans les bras, il sortit de la demeure non sans avoir récupéré les affaires du plus jeune dans sa malle qu'il rétrécit et mit dans sa poche, les membres de l'oiseau grillé qui devait surveiller l'enfant était toujours stupéfiés, il ne perdit pas son temps et transplana pour arriver dans un grand manoir.

Il alla déposer le plus jeune dans sa chambre légitime puis alla écrire une lettre pour quelqu'un de proche.

 _« Mon cher frère, je te prie d'excuser cette lettre si peu de temps après une autre,_

 _J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Harry est enfin transformé, je l'ai emmené au manoir. Lucius et Severus pourront le voir quand ils le souhaiteront, je ne te cache pas qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter de parler de toi à lui, je te conseillerais de lui écrire une lettre, sous couvert de ton véritable prénom bien sûr._

 _Je compte sur toi pour justifier la disparition de notre petit ange auprès de Dumbledore. De même, je pensais faire venir Draco ici, cela pourrait être bénéfique à Harry, si toutefois tu es d'accord ainsi que Lucius bien sûr._

 _Prenez soin de vous,_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Ton frère, Kyle Tepes. »_

Il appela ensuite son corbeau et lui confia la lettre, l'oiseau ne perdit pas son temps et s'envola dans le ciel qui commençait à devenir rouge.

Kyle s'étira puis parti se coucher pour le peu de temps qui lui restait avant le lever de la lune.

Il s'éveilla de bonne heure et vers minuit, il alla dans la chambre du jeune Harry qui n'était pas encore réveillé.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés et lui arrivaient aux épaules, il avait gardé sa petite carrure mais Kyle sentait la force vampirique qui coulait dans ses veines. Le jeune garçon ne tarda pas à se lever, il papillonna des yeux un moment, encore endormi puis son regard rouge rubis tomba immédiatement dans celui tout aussi rouge de Kyle, Harry eut un mouvement de recul mais l'homme ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Où est-on ?

-Dans un manoir, qui appartient à mon frère. _Harry frotta ses yeux._

-Que s'est-il passer ?

-Ton héritage s'est réveillé, tu es un vampire.

-Je-je … vous ai mordu. Pourquoi être venu me chercher ?

-En effet tu m'as mordu, mais c'était une réaction logique après tout et il vaut mieux que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un de tes proches moldu. Et je suis venu te chercher, parce que tu es mon frère Harry.

-Excusez-moi ? _S'écria le plus jeune._

-C'est quelque chose que ne sait pas Dumbledore, notre mère ne l'avait dit à personne. Lily Potter est une descendante de Vlad Tepes, je suis son fils aîné, et toi tu es le mignon petit dernier.

-Mais … si ma mère était vampire, pourquoi je ne le suis que maintenant ?

-C'est quelque chose que tu vas apprendre au fur et à mesure. Je refais ma présentation, je m'appelle Kyle Tepes, enchanté Harry.

-Harry Potter, enchanté aussi et désolé pour heu … _Il montra son propre cou et Kyle ricana._

-Tu ne connais rien des vampires pas vrai ? _Le petit brun sentit ses joues rougirent avant qu'il ne fasse non de la tête._ T'en fais pas va, une morsure est comme un signe d'affection parmi nous, pas toutes bien sûr mais comme tu es mon frère, je te fais entièrement confiance. Alors oui je t'ai laissé me mordre, mais tu avais soif. D'ailleurs tu dois encore avoir soif non ? _Face au manque de réaction de son frère il répliqua._ Ecoute, juste après la transformation tu auras très soifce qui est totalement normal, alors si tu as soif, n'hésite pas à me le dire d'accord ? Normalement c'est maman qui aurait du assurer ce rôle mais comme elle, elle est morte, c'est moi qui va m'occuper de toi.

-Ma baguette … ?

-J'ai emmené toutes tes affaires ici. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _Harry s'assit sur le lit plus tranquillement, rassuré par les paroles de son frère._

-J'ai jamais entendu parler d'un frère …

-En réalité nous sommes trois, je suis l'aîné, Marvolo a 10 ans de moins que moi et toi, tu es très, très loin derrière.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as 16 ans, Marvolo en a à peu près 70 et moi 80. _Le petit brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

-Tu ne parais pas aussi vieux.

-Encore heureux, tu imagine la scène ? _Harry pouffa de rire._

-Pourquoi ne pas être venu me chercher plus tôt ?

-Tu ne m'aurais pas cru, actuellement tu me crois parce que tu es toi-même un vampire, tu sais que je dis la vérité et tu sens que je suis ton frère, si tu aurais été humain tu ne l'aurais pas compris ? C'est instinctif et les humains ne font pas confiance à leurs instincts, comparés aux vampires.

-Marvolo n'est pas ici ?

-Non, il est un peu occupé, mais il a promit de t'envoyer une lettre.

-Et toi ? Tu viens ici ?

-Exact, pour le moment mon calice a été un peu occupé, il va être heureux de te voir parmi nous.

-C'est normal qu'il fasse nuit ?

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis plutôt nocturne, même si le soleil ne me fait pas de mal je reste très photosensible et je n'aime pas ça.

-Je vois. Et que ce qu'on mange, à part du sang je veux dire ?

-De tout, il est minuit, que dirais tu d'aller déjeuner ? »

Harry hocha la tête et suivi son frère, il fut surpris de voir parfaitement bien sans lunettes et surtout sans beaucoup de lumière, il n'y avait que des torches à intervalles réguliers mais il voyait très bien. Le manoir était grand, pleins de pièces, Harry était sûr qu'il allait s'y perdre.

Il était étonné de la confiance qu'il accordait à cet homme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer mais c'était plus fort que lui, comme une voix qui lui criait « Ce qu'il dit est la vérité ! » il était cependant heureux de n'avoir plus aucune courbature.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande salle à manger, assez pour contenir une centaine de personnes facilement, Kyle alla s'asseoir suivi de près par Harry. Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry demande.

« Donc une morsure est une marque d'affection ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, mais d'un vampire à un autre vampire ou d'un vampire à un calice oui. Si par exemple tu mordais un étranger, tu serais juste un chasseur.

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?

-Pour un humain oui, il ne comprend pas que les vampires sont des créatures qui aiment leur famille et leur proche, l'échange de sang c'est de l'affection, comme si tu me faisais un câlin en plus fort. Et ça, les humains ne peuvent pas le comprendre, c'est pour ça qu'ils nous voient comme des monstres.

-C'est vrai que je ne comprends pas, comment on pourrait aimer souffrir d'une morsure ? Il n'y a pas de logique …

-Tu veux que je te morde, comme ça tu comprendrais ?

-Je ne sais pas trop … enfin c'est que …

-Tu as peur ?

-Ouais.

-Allez viens là que je te montre. »

Déclara Kyle en lui tendant les bras, un peu hésitant, Harry finit par écouter son instinct et s'installer sur les genoux de son frère qui ne sembla pas gêner par cette action. Le nouveau vampire frissonna en sentant la langue de son frère sur sa peau mais il ne se dégagea pas et eut un petit cri de douleur en sentant les crocs de Kyle dans la peau de son cou.

Mais il n'eut pas mal, malgré le fait que son sang lui soit aspiré il n'en ressentait qu'une grande joie et tout l'amour de son frère grâce à ses crocs plantés en lui. Il soupira de bien être dans les bras de son frère et se laissa faire lorsque ce dernier lécha sa plaie.

« Tu vois ?

-Ouais je comprends mieux.

-Grand frère Kyle va tout t'expliquer ! _Harry pouffa._

-Parle plutôt de papy Kyle, voir même arrière grand papy !

-Sale môme ! _Répliqua t-il en chatouillant le plus jeune »_

Durant l'après minuit, comme l'appelait Kyle, Harry intégra un bon nombre d'informations sur les vampires, chose qu'il était maintenant.

Chez les vampires, le clan ou la famille primait sur tout le reste, il n'était pas rare de se mordre entre les membres, les vampires solitaires chassaient mais ne se faisaient que très rarement voir, ils utilisaient un sortilège d'amnésie pour les sorciers, et les vampires moldus utilisaient leur capacité vampirique.

Ensuite les vampires d'un même clan se protégeaient entre eux, Harry faisait parti de ce clan depuis sa naissance et avait donc accepté son frère comme un allié grâce à ses instincts, un vampire pouvait aussi avoir deux compagnons dans son clan ou quitter son clan afin de mieux profiter de ses compagnons, certains vampires étant plus jaloux sur le sang de leurs aimés. Il devait y avoir au moins un calice, un humain ou un sorcier qui se verrait attribué la protection du vampire et qui produirait plus de sang que ses compagnons humains ou sorciers dans le but de nourrir son vampire.

L'autre compagnon pouvait être un autre calice ou alors un autre vampire, tout dépendait de ce que le vampire éprouvait, de même un vampire pouvait tisser des liens temporaires.

Harry était en âge vampirique encore un enfant, il pouvait avoir des liens temporaires alors que plus on vieillissait plus le lien devenait plus puissant, tout cela afin que le jeune puisse assumer son lien, tout était fait pour ne pas qu'il soit coincé avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime plus.

Le pauvre Potter n'y comprenait pour le moment pas grand-chose mais avait accompagné son désormais frère à la bibliothèque afin que ce dernier lui montre quelques livres pour mieux connaître sa condition, de même il n'arrivait à croire qu'il pouvait avoir deux frères ! Tout ce qui lui disait Kyle lui semblait logique et avec beaucoup de sens … il n'arrivait pas à voir de faille dans toute cette histoire et puis personne ne pouvait mentir aussi facilement, surtout pas après les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti provenant de la morsure de son frère.

Son regard émeraude se perdit sur le dos de son aîné, réfléchissant à la rapidité de tout ça, sa partie la plus sceptique n'arrivait pas à faire confiance à l'homme mais son nouveau côté vampirique martelait avec force une vérité pure et simple comme quoi il était bien un descendant de Vlad Tepes et possédait deux frères.

Comme si le plus vieux avait senti son scepticisme, Kyle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire tout en déclarant.

« Je comprends que tu sois sceptique. _Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche tel un poisson, lui qui ne s'attendait à ce que le plus vieux le sache._

-Je-je … enfin c'est difficile à croire, surtout aussi rapidement …

-Oui il est vrai que c'est dur à penser que notre mère était aussi puissante ou même que tu sois un vampire, ton instinct ne te trompe pas, c'est encore nouveau je le comprends. Suis moi, peut être qu'avec une pensine ce sera plus logique. »


End file.
